


The King's Sick Day

by RadiantWonder



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Cardverse, Gen, Hetalia, Poor Canada (Hetalia), america being stubborn, canada may seem a bit ooc, i believe he can be rather firece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantWonder/pseuds/RadiantWonder
Summary: King Alfred of Spades has come down with the flu and most would remain in bed during such a time. He plans to try and take advantage of this free day and it’s come down to his Ace, Matthew, to make sure the King actually rests.
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo just wanted to add some brotherly antics to Hetalia. Its my first fic in here so please be kind to me and be free to point out mistakes.

“Alfred I know what you were doing.” The Ace had only just entered the room to see his king and idiotic brother seem to spasm a bit in bed like a teen getting caught doing something he shouldn’t have.

It had become known only earlier that morning that Alfred had come down with the flu, coughing up a storm and looking a little feverish. The sickness had been floating around among the servants and Alfred always did make it a point to know everyone and chatter with them in-between breaks. It was only a matter a time before he also caught it and the royal doctor had given the instructions of rest and taking his medicine.

The Queen and Jack had already been informed and were dividing up the King’s work among themselves leaving Matthew to be in charge of him. Once the news had actually reach Matthew he made a beeline straight to his chambers and was internally sighing at how Alfred could already starting mischief.

“Me? I was just getting comfy in bed dude, can’t shift about? Its pretty cold ya know.” Alfred gave him an innocent look as he shifted the covers a bit that were already up to his chin. His loud voice a few volumes lower than usual along with a bit of a rasp to it from coughing so much. 

Matthew started to walk over to his bed side, “You know I don’t remember you needing your glasses for bedrest or-“ he had yanked the covers to reveal Alfred was fully clothed in commoners wear, boots and a cloak. “-your clothes Al.”

“Wha-Dude! What if I had been, like, naked or something bro? Plus I told ya I was cold sooo... I was getting layers on and stuff!”He sniffled a little and sat up.

Matthew only rolled his eyes towards the obvious lies, “I’ve already seen you naked before Al, and you wouldn’t need your boots anyways. I know you were planning of sneaking out the castle.” He chucked the covers over Alfred’s head. 

“Mattiiiieeee.” Alfred whined as he removed the covers showing his already messy hair getting more so, “Its so boring just laying here doing nothin'! I haven’t gotten a break in forever!” His voice rose and sent him coughing making Matthew pat his back and move over to the nightstand where there was medicine set aside. 

“Your suppose to be getting rest not fun out of this. You haven’t even taken your medicine yet. What are you? 5?” Matte began pouring a glass of water and the medicine on a spoon, “You won’t get better like this and I don’t want to deal with your sick butt more than I have too.”

“The medicine tastes gross!” His nose wrinkled up and made a face, “Don't they say fresh air helps too? I was only gonna go out of a lit-gwah!!” Matthew had shoved the spoon in his mouth mid sentence and pinching his nose making him swallow the awful substance. Alfred shuddered at the taste and started coughing from both the medicine and the rough treatment. Matthew simply set the spoon aside and handed him the water.

“If you want fresh air I can open a window, but you are not leaving this room.” He crossed his arms.

Alfred chugged the water and glared at his brother once he was done. “Not cool bro. I saw my life flash before my eyes! Just me being stuck in a stuffy office, having regrets!” He sighed dramatically, “Such a sad life!” He smacked his lips a little, “ugh imma wash the taste out my mouth.” He got up and went into the bathroom that was connected to his room and closed the door on Matthews face who had followed him over.

“Quite being such a drama king, you’ll get better faster with the medicine, Its not poison.” He leaned against the closed door. “ You know your next rest day is only a week away anyways, you can survive a few more days.”

“Yeah? Well its a week too long! Also that medicine taste like poison to me! Its so gross and thick dude!” He whined from within the bathroom, “How can you treat your king so badly too!? No one ever believe me when I tell them you ain’t that quite and innocent Ace everyone thinks you are ya two sided asshat.” 

Matthew only snorted, “Thats because I’m only an ass to you, you baby- oh no wait, I’m sorry, your majesty.” Matthew retorted, “I’m not the one always running away from work and making trouble for everyone. Of course no one would believe you, Its why you always get caught anyways, everyone already knows about your knack for making trouble.” He gave a few knocks on the door, “Now hurry up and get out of there so you can move your royal ass back to bed.”

Silence. 

“Alfred?”

Silence.

Matthew pressed his ear against the door, he couldn’t hear any moving from within.

“I swear Al I’m going to kick this door down.” He tried opening the door to find it locked. Taking a few steps back he moved forward and forcefully open the door with a hard kick to reveal an empty bathroom and an open window.

“Shit."


	2. The King's Sick Day Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Alfred of Spades has come down with the flu and most would remain in bed during such a time. He plans to try and take advantage of this free day and it’s come down to his Ace, Matthew, to make sure the King actually rests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa another chapter hope you guys enjoy it!

‘Hehe, sucker’ Alfred thought as he had Matt conversed with a door in-between them. 

He had opened the window and peered outside, his bedroom was on the second floor of the castle so it wasn’t too bad of a drop. It wouldn’t be his first time jumping out one anyways.

He climbed out and onto the sill, lowering himself down as far as he could facing out before letting go and going into a tuck and roll maneuver. He landed on soft grass and wobbled a little after trying to stand. The rolling part left him a little nauseous, but all in all not a bad performance. “I give myself a 7 out of 10..’ He popped his hood up and began his escape to the garden.

“Alfred!” He heard his brother call and only flipped him off as he rounded the corner and headed straight to the hedges. “Sorry bro, sick or not I’m getting the heck out for the day.” He muttered. No sickness was going to hold him back.

He got lucky to avoid any guards that would patrol the perimeter and reached the walls of shrubbery. He followed along it until he found one of his escape exits. It was a well concealed hole he shimmied through that led into a small forest. If he continued down to the other side he would hit a small path that would lead to the main road and into the city. 

Currently his kingdom was in times of peace and doing pretty good for itself. Being of commoner background he missed the interactions with everyday folk and wandering of the market plazas. He would normally be forced to be accompanied by guards and being the king it made everyone bow and treat him so formally. “King Alfred is checking out for the day its time for normal Al to have fun.” 

Back at the castle Matthew had caught a glimpse of Alfred making a break and flipping him the bird before disappearing out of view. “Hoser..” He unhooked his sword that was at his hip and chucked it out the window before climbing up and peering over. “I don’t get paid enough for this.” He jumped off and landed on his feet, rolling forward and standing up completely. 

He had too much experience going after his brother through windows than he liked. Picking his sword back up and putting back at his side he ran after Alfred only to round the corner and not see a single sign of him. He was aware of where the run away king would be headed, but he needed to go incognito.

Despite the times of peace and everyone loving their beloved (and stupid) king, there were always the few psychos that would want to use any monarch for greed and power. Alfred had the habit of looking for the good in everyone which made him a good king but too easy of a target sometimes.

Matthew ran to the closest entrance back and ordered a servant to get his horse ready as he went to his room for a cloak himself. By the time he exited the castle, through normal means this time, he found a servant waiting with his horse and thanked them. Getting on and guiding the creature to a fast paced trot. 

Off to begin his hunt for the sickly king.


	3. The Kings Sick Day Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Alfred of Spades has come down with the flu and most would remain in bed during such a time. He plans to try and take advantage of this free day and it’s come down to his Ace, Matthew, to make sure the King actually rests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter done! Hope you keep reading and enjoying. Again feel free to comment or point out mistakes~

“Thanks again for the lift.” 

After exiting the forest Alfred had to lean against a tree along the main road. He had gotten winded and continued coughing which only led to a bothersome headache. Of course nothing to deter him from his free day. 

A trading traveler (Renner Alfred discovered his name to be) had come by along the path with his caravan and two horses pulling it. They had stopped right next to him inquiring if he had been alright.

Renner was an older fellow, hairs all have been turned grey with age and had crows feet along his eyes. Those crinkles seemed more from years of smiles and laughter than age though. 

“Im good, just a little sick.” He assured the man moving his hood down more to cover his face. His voice was scratchy enough so the only worry was being recognized by his looks.

“Nonsense! You look like your going to keel over. If your heading for the city let me give you a lift.”

Thus he was currently sitting next to the kind man who had rummaged through his caravan to pull out a tin cup and a water skin.

It gave Alfred pride to see a citizen offer such kindness to a stranger and would have to remember this man later to compensate for the time and help. 

“I can take you close the main plaza, there should be a shop there with medicine. I’m heading over to Mongerway to set up shop for a few days.” 

Mongerway was a part of the city where a good portion of traders set up shops along the road and would sell their goods. People could obtain permits to either stay a few days before continuing on there way, or get access to longer periods of time to sell their own handmade wares. There was always something new and different to browse around for each day. Anyone that wanted to be there more permanently in the city to sell would have to get a spot in one of the market plazas.

“I was actually heading around that way, lemme at least help you set up your things. Gotta do something to pay ya back for your kindness.” He wad a pouch of coins he was also planning on giving Renner a few.

The offer made Renner laugh, “I would deny your help since your ill but by the sound of it your not planning on taking a no.” 

“Nope! Can’t get rid of me so easily, your stuck with me till I can repay ya. Kinda interested in what you got in there too.” Alfred motioned to the caravan.

“Just a few things I’ve picked up and traded with over the other kingdoms. Just so you know, now that I know you want be easily waved away I’m going to work you hard.” Renner laughed and gave Alfred a good pat on the back.

Alfred choked on the water he had been drinking making Renner laugh more and apologize. “I don't mind a little hard work, its better some other jobs I’ve done.” He chuckled and relaxed as they continued to the main part of the city.


	4. The Kings Sick Day Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Alfred of Spades has come down with the flu and most would remain in bed during such a time. He plans to try and take advantage of this free day and it’s come down to his Ace, Matthew, to make sure the King actually rests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~ happy belated valentines day! sorry for the short chapter, I spent my free weekend at an anime convention so i din't do much writing. the next one will be longer for sure so stay tuned!

Matthew kept his eye out as he rode through the roads of the city. 

It wasn’t unusual for him to be on patrol so he didn’t draw as much attention, but being the Ace the citizens would still watch and sometimes bow towards him out of respect for keeping their homes safe. 

He always gave them friendly waves and nods of acknowledgement for their kindness. He honestly never liked at he attention like his brother does, he’d rather stay in the background and watch from a bit of a distance, it was something that on many occasions give him the upper hand.

Right now he really didn’t need any attention, it would mean Alfred could spot him easier and try and escape out of his sight again. 

“If I was my dumb bro…where would I go…?”

Matthew had quite a few ideas where his brother might of wandered off to, the markets, the taverns, and other places. He’d have think and go through the process of elimination. Anywhere with maybe food or trinkets would for sure draw him in so he’d start by places closest to the castle and work his way out. Since Alfred had left without a horse he wouldn’t be able to travel fast, especially if his sickness was a hindrance to his speed.

Matthew could hear off in the distance voices of citizens growing louder from some sort of disturbance making Matthew turn his horse and head towards it. “Where there be trouble Alfred is sure to be the cause somehow.."


	5. The King's Sick Day Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-oh! A new chapter! Hope everyone is staying safe! With this quarantine you would think i would have more time to write. Sadly I work in a field which makes me a required worker so my job got busier. (also i had accidentally deleted the chapter and had to type it all anew again whoops)

It didn’t take long for Alfred and Renner to arrive to Mongerway, they found a spot and began setting up. Alfred helped tend to the horses and give them water as Renner began unpacking crates from his caravan. 

Attached to the top of the caravan was a tarp, one end attach to the vehicle while the other to a set of poles. Pulling it out and sticking the poles into the ground it provided a nice shade, it looked like it could even help during rain too.

Alfred started to help with the crates once the horses were taken care of and helped to set up the the foldable table and move the crates. 

There were all sorts of small knick knacks and other trinkets. “This is a lot of neat stuff you got here sir.” Alfred looked at a bandanna of sorts with the embroidered symbol of spades on it. 

“Well I pick up a bit of everything here and there on my travels. Some were given as gifts to me by fellow merchants and some by some kind folk I’ve met.” Renner organized and sorted through his goods. 

With the two of them working together it wasn’t long before everything was completely set up. “Whew, that everything right?”

“Indeed it is, thank you for the help..well now I don't believe I ever caught your name young man.”

Alfred smiled bright, “you can call me Al, and you helped me out, was the least I could do.” He pulled out his coin pouch and pulled out a few to which Renner placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

“Well Al, thank you for the help but what you're gonna give to me I can’t accept. You’ve helped plenty enough which is more than enough.”

Alfred stubbornly shook his head, “I insist, And if you won’t take it then..” He looked a bit and found that bandanna he had been looking at earlier. “I can buy this, and you can keep the change!” 

Renner blinked a bit for a loss of words before laughing and finally giving in. “Aren’t you a stubborn one. I almost feel sorry for anyone that had to put up with that in your life.”

Alfred could only think of his brother who was probably on the hunt for him right now to drag him back to the castle. “They wouldn’t be able to live without having someone so heroic by their side!” He laughed along with Renner before finally saying their goodbyes.

Alfred proceeded to begin his walk along the path and look at all the products and goods people were selling before he was soon drawn in by a crowd surrounding a booth. Shouting could be heard from the center which sounded like an argument and he moved into the crowd for a closer look.


	6. The King's Sick Day Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Alfred of Spades has come down with the flu and most would remain in bed during such a time. He plans to try and take advantage of this free day and it’s come down to his Ace, Matthew, to make sure the King actually rests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY-YO  
> It's ya writer Radiant! Thank you to those that have read this far and have read this note. Hope y'all are staying safe and as a reminder anything that needs correcting whether spelling or constructive criticism is always welcomed.  
> Enjoy the chapter :3

Matthew had been delayed in his search by certain disputes and disturbances. He mostly expected to find his brother to be involved but he hadn’t had much luck. 

It was a very busy day in the city and it was sometimes drunks and neighbor drama of sorts that stopped him. Most arguments dispersed the moment Matthew made himself known or some other knight that was patrolling the area. 

No one wanted to get in trouble and the drunks that couldn’t tell when to stop were dragged off to somewhere they wouldn’t bother people. 

Matthew sighed as he continued on in the search for the wayward king. Despite his protests and constant teasing he was worried for his twin. 

Alfred had the habit of sticking his nose into things and having trouble find him. Matthew wouldn’t trade him for all the wealth and entire world though. He could always trust his brother when needed in any serious situation.

He came back from out of his thoughts to hear some more loud shouts coming from a bit of way. He made his way over to see a vendor and a customer arguing loudly. He had only just arrived so he didn’t know what this argument could be about. 

Before getting the chance to decide how to defuse this quickly and have the crowd disperse, the extremely mad customer pulled out a sword in the vender making people scream. Some decide to leave before it got worse, others stayed to watch and a handful seemed to want to stop the man but were hesitant.

Matthew was pushed back by the fleeing people, he still managed to watch as a sword was raised and brought down only to be stopped by another sword and see a familiar cloak.


End file.
